Enamorando tu corazon
by SakuraKouAino
Summary: Todo empezó como un trato para el bienestar de su familia, pero después se convertiría en una lucha para enamorar y obtener su corazón...[re-editado]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi..

"Enamorando tu corazón"

Cp. I: El chantaje

Internado Moon, Londres, Inglaterra.

**Vamos Mina, anímate**- me dijo amy mientras me acariciaba mi cabello.

**Como quieres que me anime, cuando mi padre está en la quiebra, y la única solución es casándome con ese…**- grite, asiendo que Amy se sobresalte y caiga de la cama.

Su caída me resulto tan graciosa q no me pude contener y solté una gran carcajada.

**Lo... lo...lo siento Amy**- le dijo, tratando de contener la risa.

**Si, si te perdono, pero ayúdame a levantarme quieres**-dijo mientras me extendía la mano para que la ayudara

**De verdad lo siento amy, no fue mi intención gritarte**- dijo avergonzada

**Está bien mina, te entiendo, pero no te pongas mal, alguna solución vas a encontrar**- dijo dándome amino. Se mantuvo pensativa, mientras yo pensaba como era que su padre se metió ente embrollo.

Flash back

Estaba por ir al despacho a despedirme de mi padre, ya que esa tarde volvía al internado, cuando me detuve al escuchar una conversación con el señor diamante.

**Lo siento mucho, Darién. En realidad lo lamento. Pero... esta empresa quedará a manos de mi hijo, y yo no tendré ningún poder sobre ella, fue una curiosidad que el tomara la empresa**.-decía el señor diamante, un hambre de unos 50año, cabello platinado, y ojos verde. ¿Su hijo? Sera Haruka. Me atrapo la curiosidad, y seguí escuchando, inconsciente de que esa conversación y va a cambiar mi vida para siempre.

**Si es su decisión, hablare con él, por que en realidad no puedo permitir que por un mal negocio, esta empresa se valle todo a la basura**-Decía mi padre. Cuando lo vi entrar por la otra puerta del despacho

Tenía un celular en la mano, vestía formalmente, y era igual o más guapo que su padre, tenía el cabello platinado, y una piel igual de blanca que la mía. Camina como modelo, y se dirigía hacia ellos.

**Yaten, deja ese celular por una vez y ponme atención**.- lo regaño el señor Black, el solo levantó las cejas suspicaz, murmuró algo hacía la persona que hablaba, y colgó. -**Quiero presentarte a alguien**.-dijo el señor Black.

**Mira Darién, el es Yaten Black**.- dijo el señor Diamante- Yaten**, el es Darién chiba el padre de Seiya, quiere hablar contigo respecto de la asociación de las empresas.**

Yaten Black estaba un poco distraído, pero en cuanto centró la mirada en mi padre que estaba sentado en su escritorio, poso la viste en el marco donde mi padre tenía una foto mía. Y curvó sus labios perfectos.

**Papá**-dijo sin poner atención a mi padre.- **podrías dejarme hablar con el señor chiba, a solas un momento**

**Claro hijo, con permiso los dejos hablados**- dijo Diamante mientras se retiraba dejando a mi padre y Yaten hablando a solas.

Lo vi dar vueltas por el despacho de mi padre, observando todo, y teniendo todavía mi foto en sus manos, hasta q llego a los sofás ubicados en el centro del despacho; donde se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales.

**¿Quién es? Esta bella señorita** – dijo ese joven sosteniendo todavía el marco con mi foto, sin despegar los ojos de él.

**Ha… es mi hija Minako**- le dijo mi padre

**Debería cuidar su hermosura, no quiero que nadie la vea, no quiero que nadie más observe a mi futura esposa**- le dijo el muy descarado a mi padre

**Eh!?...**- logro decir mi padre ante esa afirmación, y yo ante eso sentí como mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza, como se atrevía a decir eso..

**Hablemos de su problema, señor chiba, tengo una solución para su problema**- le dijo ese joven a mi padre.

**Claro.., joven Yaten, dígame cual es la solución que propone usted**- le dijo mi padre

**Tengo entendido que su empresa está en la quiebra, que no tiene para pagar la deuda y la verdad no me interesaría arriesgar mi empresa en una sociedad así**- le dijo Yaten a mi padre- **pero podría ayudarlo saldando la deuda, a cambio de que me de la mano de su hija en matrimonio**- termino de decir ese joven, y yo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, lo mire por unos escasos segundo haber si lo que dijo era en broma, pero no parecía una broma, y pase la vista a mi padre, que estaba más asombrado que yo.

**Mmm… joven Yaten yo..-** mi padre trataba de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por ese

**Voy hacer directo, quiero a su hija como esposa y yo me re cargo de su deuda y mas**- le dijo con arrogancia.

Estaba tan enojada que entre al despacho de mi padre-Papa **no puedes aceptar eso, prefiero ser pobre que casarme con ese**- le grite señalando a Yaten. La mirada de mi padre era de sorpresa no se esperaba que estuviera escuchando la conversación.

**Mina, qu… que hace aquí?**- me pregunto mi padre. Pero no pude contestar ya que vi como Yaten se me acercaba, como un felino hacia su presa, no lo deje habla, ya que le proporcione una bofetada dejando mi mano marcada en su mejilla.

**Minako**- me grito mi padre, agarrando mi brazo y jalarme a su lado.

**No puedes aceptar eso, papa, yo me niego a casarme con ese arrogante, no soy un objeto que él puede comprar, porque es rico, me niego**- le dije a mi padre exaltada y tratando de no llorar.

**Mina cálmate, te puede dar algo**- me dijo mi padre- **hija mírame, escucha nunca podría vender tu felicidad ni nada, ni por todo el oro del mundo**-me lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

**Papa, yo…**- trate de hablar pero me interrumpieron.

**Le vuelvo a recordar que sus situación es muy mala, señor chiba, este es un buen trato para ustedes**- nos dijo Yaten, tratando de convencernos.

Di un paso adelanta para, volver a bofetearlo, pero mi padre me jalo del brazos y tomo la palabra.

**Lo siento joven Yaten, pero como mi hija le dejo en claro, no aceptamos mi hija no es un objeto que usted puede comprar por más dinero que tenga**- le dijo mi padre algo enojado.

Yaten abrió la boca para decir algo pero mi padre no se lo permitió.

**Y por la relación que tengo con su familia y respeto a su hermana, voy a pasar por alto ese entendido, y para su bien, le digo que nada de eso a Seiya, ya que podría poner a su querido amigo en su contra**- papa le dijo a Yaten, no podía creer que él era amigo de mi hermano y su cuñado. Papa camino hasta la puesta y le enseño la salida.

Yaten no dejaba de verme, con una mirada arrogante, y se dispuso a salir, no antes dando un portazo la puerta. Típico de un niño mimado, que no estaba en su vocabulario la palabra NO.

fin flash back

**Mina…mina...mina**- me grito Amy

**Ahh…que sucede Amy**- le dije a mi prima, tratando de salir de mis pensamientos.

**Tu celular está sonando, no lo vas a contestar**- me dijo, alcanzando el teléfono

**Si, si...** - le dije algo nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento de esa llamada.

**Ho..Hola** - digo del otro lado tratando de controlar mis nervios.

**Hola hermosura, espero que te acuerdes de mi** – me dijo del otro lado de la línea, su voz me hacia conocida, pero no me acordaba de donde..

**¿Quién eres? ¿y cómo conseguiste mi numero?**- dije tratando de contener mis nervios-**Que no sea él, que no sea el**- pensé mientras esperaba una respuesta.

**Soy Yaten, y la verdad fue muy sencillo conseguir tu numero, me imagino que Seiya te llama bastante seguido**- me dijo con un tono seductor en su voz, que hizo que recorriera un escalofrió por todo mi columna vertebral.- **Como era que Seiya le allá dando mi numero, no era imposible, el era muy celoso, no le dio mi numero, pero como hizo para sacárselo**- pensé mientras lo escuchaba.

S**eiya no te pudo dar mi numero, tu seguro se lo sacaste revisando su celular**- lo acuse enojada.

**jajaja, bueno eso es lo de menos**- me dijo, el muy descarado- **te llamo, porque estoy en Londres, y te quería invitar a cenar, y hablar sobre lo nuestro**- hablaba como si tuvieras una relación de años.

**Lo siento, pero no hay nada de lo nuestro que podríamos hablar, y….** - le dije pero cuando tárate de seguir el me interrumpió.

**Vamos mí querida Mina, cenemos y de paso hablas del problema en que se encuentra tu familia**- me dijo tratando de convencerme.

**Está bien, acepto pero que sea mañana a las 8**- le dije, iba a tratar de convencerlo para que ayudara a mi padre, pero sin involucrarme.

**Perfecto… paso por ti a las 8, ponte más hermosa de lo que ya eres** - me dijo con un tono seductor, que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

**Hasta mañana a la noche**- le dije muy descortés.

**Hasta mañana a la noche, mi querida, que sueñes conmigo**- me dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

**Pero… que arrogante y odioso… su querida, ya quisieras tu que fuera tu querida**- le dije al auricular del celular.


	2. Chapter 2

Cp. II: La cena

**No me digas que ese arrogante y odioso, es el tal Yaten**- me dijo Amy que estaba de espalda a mi, sentada en su escritorio estudiando

**Pssf, si Amy, era él y no sé como hizo para sacarle mi numero a Seiya, sabes lo celoso que es**- le dije a mi prima tratando de que me comprenda.

**La única posibilidad que veo es que mi querido primo olvidara su celular de nuevo, sabes lo despistado que es**- me dijo, y tenía razón era la única forma de que él pudiera conseguir me numero.

**Tienes razón Amy, y ahora tengo que cenar con él, a ver si puedo convencerlo de que ayude a papa, sin perjudicarme**- le explique, esperaba que pudiera lograr eso.

**Pues Mina, según lo que me contaste, ese tipo es un total arrogante, tú crees que los ayudara si pedir nada a cambio**- Amy tenía rozan pero que podía perder con intentarlo

**Vamos sabes que no hay nada imposible para la gran MINA CHIBA AINO**- dije mientras hacia mi pose de victoria.

**Hay mina… tu no cambias**- dijo mi prima, volviendo a su lectura.

**Bueno veamos, que me puedo poner, mmm…** - dije tratando de llamar la atención de mi prima, a ver si me podía ayudar.

**Mmmm, podrías ponerte el vestido strapples champagne, con el saco negro, te quedaría hermoso**- me dio su opinión Amy.

**Me parece muy buena idea, listo decidido me pondré ese vestido**- le dije animada-

**Bueno entonces como decidiste, vamos a dormir que ya son las doce**- me dijo mas como una orden que una sugerencia

**Está bien…** - le suspire profundamente, me coloque mi pijama.

**Buenas noche Amy, que descanses**- la salude

**Buenas noches Mina, tu también que descanses**- me saludo Amy antes de apagar la luz del dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente.

**Minako, levántate, dale vamos a desayunar**.- me decía Amy mientras me sacudía- **dale levántate o te tiro agua**- con aquella amenaza, me levante de golpe.

**Está bien… está bien, ya me levante**- le dije mientras alzabas los brazos en son de paz.

**Aha ajajaj…. Hay mina, mira si te voy a tirar agua**- dijo mientras se reía de mi expresión.

**Puf…-** suspire alivianada- **y esas flores, son para ti**- le pregunte a Amy, al ver unas hermosas orquídeas. Justo mis favoritas.

**No, no son para mí, las mandaron para ti….** - me dijo- no te imaginas de quien te las mando…

**No, no, no, no… como supo que flores me gustaban…** - le dije asombrada que él me mandara mis flores favoritas, pero como lo averiguo….

**SEIYA….** – le grite a Amy no puede ser posible que ese le allá preguntado a mi hermano

**Me parece que mi primito se metió en problemas**- me seguro Amy, mientras yo, revisaba las flores en busca de una tarjeta.

**Aquí está la tarjeta a ver que dice**- dije mientras sacaba la tarjeta del sobre.

_Espero que estas hermosas flores, no se marchiten, frente a tan hermosa joven._

_Paso por ti a las 8:00._

_Yaten._

**Pero que se cree ese, que mandándome mis flores favoritas voy a caer rendida a sus pies, ja pues se equivoca**- dije mientras arrojaba la tarjeta a la basura.

**A ver que te escribió**- dijo Amy sacando la tarjeta de la basura- guau**… que lindo detalle.**

**Si, si, si como digas**- le dije- **y dame eso, no lo debiste sacar de la basura**- le dije dirigiéndome al baño.

Ya cambiadas salimos del internado, íbamos a desayunar en el centro comercial como todos los sábados. En el restobar de Stars, siempre a la misma hora y en la misma mesa frente al ventanal del local.

**Que vas a desayunar**- me pregunto Amy- **yo hot cake y un jugo de naranja, por favor.**

**Mmmmm… yo lo mismo, por favor**- le dije al mesero.

**Bueno, enseguida se los traigo**- nos dijo mientras se retiraba.

**Llamaste a Seiya, a ver si su cuñado hablo con él sobre las flores**- me pregunto AMY

**No, después lo algo**- le respondí, volviendo mi atención a la revista que ojeaba. Hasta que un artículo llamo mi atención.

Era una entrevista hecha a nada menos que a YATEN BLACK, donde le preguntaba sobre su empresa.

**Es evidentes que era un joven inteligente, muy apuesto, pero lo que tenia de apuesto lo tenia de arrogante y presuntuoso**- pensé mientras cerraba la reviste.

Tenía claro dos cosas: 1era- mi familia está en la quiebra.

2da- mi única solución era venderme a Yaten Black

**Ahhh….** - suspire con pesadez, tratando de poner mis pensamientos en ordene.

La empresa que pertenecía al abuelo Mamuro, que hace más de 25 años pasó a manos de papá y tío Zafiro, estaba en la quiebra. Era el patrimonio de mi familia, y tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo.

**Dime Amy**- trate de hablar pero fui interrumpida por el mesero.

**Aquí tienen sus órdenes, señoritas**- dijo el mesero, sirviéndonos las órdenes y dejando la cuenta.

**Gracias**- dijimos las dos.

**¿Que me ibas a decir mina? **- me pregunto Amy

**¿Eh?...ahh… **- tratando de recordar que le iba a decir- **si, has hablado con mis tíos.**

**Si, hable antes de que te levantares, están muy mal, por lo de la empresa**- me dijo con una tristeza en sus ojos, sabía que la familia estaba sufriendo.

**mmmm.. ya veo**- le dije.

**Pero no te preocupes mina, ya vamos a salir a delante, siempre lo hacemos, mama y papa te mandan muchos besos y no ven la hora de que estemos en casa**- me dijo con ánimo.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a casa, estas con mi hermano y ser consentida por mis papas y mis tíos Setsuna y Zafiro, es el mellizo de papa, esbelto y alto de unos 1.89, ojos azules profundo, cabello negro azulado. En cuanto a tía Setsuna es delgada, Elegante, con el cabello largo, verde oscuro. Es una mujer excepcional, la familia siempre es primera para ella.

Amy era la viva imagen que su padre pero en versión pequeña, de mi tía lo único que heredo fue su carácter Paciente y su elegancia.

**Yo también Amy**- dije como respuesta más para mí que para Amy.

**t-tu que harías en mi lugar**- le pregunte, pero era claro cuál iba a hacer su respuesta, la conocía bastante...

**No lo sé mina**- respondió suspirando- **pero después de ver que no hay solución hubiera aceptado, aunque no cumpla mis sueños.**

**Como me lo suponía**- pensé, mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

Pasamos un rato en silencio mientras terminábamos nuestros desayunos.

**Bueno mina, hay que volver, yo tengo que estudiar**- me dijo Amy mientras pagaba.

**Ufa….** - suspire recargándome en la mesa- cuando no vos estudiando.

**Bueno... si quiero ser la mejor doctora de Japón, tengo que estudiar mucho, no crees**- me dijo como modo de respuesta. Mientras agarraba su bolso y salía de la cafetería.

**Hay amy, tu seres la mejor de eso no hay duda-** le dijo, pero ella ya se había ido. Apresurada agarre mi bolso y Salí corriendo de la cafetería.

**Hay… espérame**- le grite mientras corría para alcanzarla- **Amy... esp… espérame…**

Corrí hasta alcanzarla casi a la salida de centro comercial.

**Ahhh…. Has... hasta….que logre… alcanzarte…**- le dije tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

**Hay mina, eso te pasa por estar pensando en amores**- me dijo- **tu sí que no cambias**- lo dijo en modo de resignación.

**Bueno, bueno**- le dije- **pero la gran MINA la diosa del amor, no puede, no pensar en el amor**- dije mientras reía nerviosa

**Bueno, "diosa de amor"-** me dijo Amy- **vamos al internado.**

Amy se paso parte de la mañana y la tarde tras los libro, mientras yo trataba de hablar con mi hermano cosa que fue imposible, tenía el celular apagado, tras el decimo intento desiste y me acosté a dormir un rato.

**Mina… mina… levántate**- me decía Amy.

**Ehh…, que pasa amy**- le dije tratando de despertarme.

**Vamos a tomas el te….**- me aviso- **vienes?, así no te da hambre hasta las 8**

**Si, vamos es mejor**- le dije dirigiéndome al baño a lavarme la cara.

¿**Que hora es**?- le pregunte, debe ser muy tarde

**Las 5:00**- me respondió.

Salimos al salón a tomas el té, con algunas de las estudiantes que al igual que nosotras se quedaban el fin de semana. Mientras Amy charlaba con ellas, yo me disponía a tratar de solucionar nuestros problemas.

Estuve ausente en la charla, solo respondía con monosílabos, sí o no. Así se me paso la hora, a las 6:30 me adentre en el baño, llene la tina con agua tibia y sales y esencia de orquídeas, me relaje todo lo que pude, para poner mi mente en blanco.

Ya vestida con mi vestido strapless diseño de tía Setsuna, color champagne, la tela se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, corto hasta por debajo de sus muslos, lleva una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura. Unos preciosos zapatos Jimmy Choo completaban mi atuendo.

Llevaba un maquillaje leve, solo labia y un poco de rímel. Me coloque un collar de oro con un dije de esmeralda en forma de estrella, regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres, cuando esta por echar mi último vistazo apareció Amy apresurada.

**Mina…mina, ya llego-** me aviso, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla- **está en la sala esperando, y te digo que esta guapísimo. Y tiene un porte parecido a Sr Christian Grey**

**Amy… te vuelvo a repetir que dejes de fantasías con tus novelas**- la reprendí, su hombre ideal, era el tipo de sus novelas como la de orgullo y prejuicio, la lee todo el tiempo se la sabe de memoria- **y tienes que salir más, no todos los hombres son como los de tus novelas**- dije mientras tomaba mi saco y mi bolso y salía, rumbo a la sala.

Estaba terminando de bajar los últimos escalones cuando lo vi parado en la sala, mirando hacia la ventana, estaba enfundado en un traje de Armani gris claro, y camisa celeste con los primero botones de la camisa abiertos.

**Esta muy guapo, lástima que es muy presumido**- murmure para mí, pero el alcanzo a oír algo cuando se da vuelta.

**Perdón me decías algo, es que no alcance a oír**- me pregunto con una sonrisa seductora que me paralizo.

**Ehh... n-no he dicho nada ajjaja**- dije riéndome nerviosa rascándome la cabeza.-"_Espero que no me ya escuchando"_- pensé mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones.

**Estas muy… bella esta noche**- me dijo seductoramente, mientras me mirar como un lobo a su presa Sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

**G-gracias…. Eh… tu también esta guapo**- le dije avergonzada, por su mirada, hacia que me recorriera un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

**Vamos, mi bella dama**- me dijo ofreciendo mí su brazo para escoltarme hasta el auto.

**Sí, claro vamos**- le dije colocándome mi abrigo y tomando el brazo que me ofrecía.

Me ayudo a subir a su flamante Ferrari, una vez que me ayudo con el cinturón de seguridad, hecho andar el carro hasta el restaurant, el trayecto fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos.

Al llegar le entrego las llaves al valet parking, me ofreció su mano para que bajar, todo un caballero, el restaurant era propiedad que la familia Kou, Taiki Kou era el primo de serena, mi mejor amiga y cuñada, al entrar nos atendió el gerente, y nos ofreció su mejor mesa, era apartada de todas las otras, nos condujo hasta ella, Yaten me separo la silla de la mesa para mi, luego se sentó al frente, nos dieron la carta para que ordenáramos. A esa altura está muy nerviosa, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

**Hola, buenas noches, soy Azume y seré su mesera esta noche**- nos dijo la mesera, con una mirada por demás de coqueta hacia Yaten.

**¿Qué quieres para ordenar?**- le pregunte un poco molesta por la mirada coqueta que le lazaba la mesera.

**Mmmm…. Se me antoja, un Sunday Roast**- me dijo sin levantar la vista de su menú.

**Bueno, entonces para mí también**- le dije levantando mi vista del menú.

**Que sean dos Sunday Roast**- le dijo Yaten a la mesera con una mirada seductora. La pobre chica se quedo pasmada.

**Eh!... si… que desean para tomar?**- le pregunto.

**El mejor vino de la casa**- le respondió Yaten.

**Enseguida señor**- le dijo muy sonriente, no sedaba cuenta del efecto que producía en las mujeres.

**Y bien**- le dije, mirándolo un poco molesta- **para que me has invitado a cena.**

**Fácil, tengo entendido que antes de casarnos tenemos que tener cita**- dijo sorbiendo un poco de vino que había servido la mesera.

**Ahh... Ya**- le dije- **y yo te vuelvo a repetir que no me voy a casar contigo, no sé como hiciste para averiguaste todo sobre mi, Seiya no te lo ha dicho de eso estoy segura**- le dije acusadora mente, el solo enarco una de sus cejas.

**No, estas en lo cierto, Seiya no me lo ha dicho**- me respondió muy calmado- **tengo otros contactos, que no se refieren a tu familia.**

**Si, ya contrataste un detective que me siguiera**- le contraataque.

**De hecho, si eso hice**- me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, que a cualquier chica, le hubiera gustado.

**No lo puedo creer**- le dije- **fuiste capaz de que un desconocido me espiara**

**No era un desconocido, es una persona de mi entera confianza**-me respondió un como molesto.

**Pero igual me espió, estas muy mal**- dije señalándolo un molesta- **si crees que voy a pasar por alto eso.**

Me inclino en la mesa y acarició mis mejillas- **vamos hermosa, tenemos que conocernos si vamos a esta casados**- concluyo diciendo, volviendo a su postura anterior y volviendo su atención a la comida.

Estaba aturdida ante ese gesto, cuando me acaricio por mi cuerpo pasa una corriente eléctrica que jamás la había sentido antes. Comí poco ya que apetito se me había ido.

**Estuvo delicioso, no lo crees?**- me pregunto mientras retiraban los platos.

**Eh… si claro, estuvo delicioso**- le dije saliendo de mis pensamientos- **mm… Yaten, te puedo hacer para que ayudes a mi padre, con su problema**- le dije tratando de conversar con él y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

**Es simple cariño, cásate conmigo y los ayudare y mas**- dijo, mientras tomaba una de mis mano.

**No me voy a casarme contigo**-le asegure**- no puedo creer que quieras casarte conmigo, cuando puedes tener a la mujer que desees a tus pies**- le dije bajando mi mirada a la mesa, podía tener a cualquier mujer hermosa, porque quería casarse con alguien simple como yo.

**No quiero a cualquier mujer, te quiero a ti**- me aseguro, sujetando una de mis manos con firmeza- **cuando te vi en la foto que tu padre tenía en su escritorio, supe que tu serias la mujer perfecta para mí.**

**Como puedes asegurarme que yo seré la mujer perfecta para mi, cuando no me conoces**- le dije retirando mi mano de las suyas- **yo no soy una objeto, que pues tener por que a ti se te antojo.**

**No eres un antojo, no un objeto, pero digamos que no conozco la palabra no en mi vocabulario**- me dijo muy seguro de que yo sería suya.

**Vas a tener que implementar la de ahora en adelante, porque yo no me voy a casar contigo**- le dije molesta, tomando mi bolso y mí saco saliendo del restaurant.

Estaba por para un taxi cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo.

**Como puedes decir que no te vas a casar conmigo, cuando soy yo la solución a sus problemas**- me dijo, tomando mi brazo con fuerza- **acaso estas esperando a el amor de tu vida.**

**Sí, eso es lo que espero, al amor, a un hombre que me ame que no me pida a cambio de una solución a un problema**- le dije tratando de zafar de su agarre.

**El amor no existe Minako**- me aseguro soltándome el brazo.

**Si existe, si me caso será por amor, no por dinero**- le dije dándome vuelta para macharme.

**Te puedo a asegurar que vendrás tú a mí, y aceptaras casarte conmigo**- me dijo antes que abordara el taxi.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•POV YATEN-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•

Estaba esperando a Mina en la sala del internado, viendo por la ventana el hermoso jardín perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche a alguien murmurar algo que no alcance a escuchar, al darme vuelta, la vi, esta bellísima con un hermoso vestido que se ajustaba a sus curvas perfectamente, estaba seguro que hoy sería el hombre más envidiado de todo el restaurant.

**Perdón me decías algo, es que no alcance a oír**- le pregunte, con una sonrisa seductora que sabía que a las mujeres les encantaba.

**Ehh... n-no he dicho nada ajjaja**- me dijo riéndose nerviosa rascándose la cabeza.

**Espero no arrepentirme de esto**- pensé mientras la observa bajar la escalera, tiene un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía tener, unas piernas largar y bien formadas, ahora entendía por que Seiya la protegía muy recelosamente.

**Esta muy… bella esta noche**- le dije seductor y vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban

**G-gracias…. Eh… tu también esta guapo**- eso ya lo sabía, siempre estoy guapo-pensé

**Vamos, mi bella dama**- le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo para escoltarla hasta el auto

**Sí, claro vamos**- dijo colocándose el abrigo y tomando mí brazo.

La ayude a subir a mi Ferrari último modelo, una vez que la ayude con el cinturón de seguridad, eché andar el carro hasta el restaurant, el trayecto fue en silencio.

Al llegar le entregué las llaves al valet parking, le ofrecí mi mano para que bajara, todo un caballero, el restaurant era propiedad de Taiki Kou mi primo, al entrar nos atendió su gerente, y nos ofreció su mejor mesa, era apartada de todas las otras, nos condujo hasta ella, yo le separe la silla de la mesa para que se sentara, luego me senté al frente, nos dieron la carta para que ordenáramos. A esa altura había mucha tensión en el aire.

**Hola, buenas noches, soy Azume y seré su mesera esta noche**- nos dijo la mesera con una mirada por demás de coqueta hacia mí, que pase desapercibida.

**¿Qué quieres para ordenar?-** me pregunto Mina un poco molesta por la mirada coqueta que me lazaba la mesera, la verdad es que me sorprendió un poco que se molestara

**Mmmm…. Se me antoja, un ****Sunday Roast**- dije sin levantar la vista de mi menú.

**Bueno, entonces para mí también**- me dijo levantando su vista del menú.

**Que sean dos Sunday Roast**- le dije a la mesera con una mirada seductora. La pobre chica se quedo pasmada ante mi mirada.

**Eh!... si… que desean para tomar?-** nos pregunto.

**El mejor vino de la casa**- le respondí.

**Enseguida señor**- nos dijo muy sonriente.

**Y bien**- me dijo, mirándome un poco molesta- **para que me has invitado a cena.**

**Fácil, tengo entendido que antes de casarnos tenemos que tener cita**- dije sorbiendo un poco de vino que había servido la mesera.

**Ahh... Ya**- me dijo- **y yo te vuelvo a repetir que no me voy a casar contigo, no sé como hiciste para averiguar todo sobre mi, Seiya no te lo ha dicho de eso estoy segura**- concluyo acusadoramente, yo solo enarque las cejas.

**No, estas en lo cierto, Seiya no me lo ha dicho**- le respondí muy calmado- **tengo otros contactos, que no se refieren a tu familia.**

**Si, ya contrataste un detective que me siguiera**- me contraataco.

**De hecho, si eso hice**- le dije con una de mis hermosa sonrisa, que a cualquier chica le hubiera gustado, pero con Mina ninguno de mis coqueteo funciona.

**No lo puedo creer**- me dijo roja del enojo- **fuiste capaz de que un desconocido me espiara**

**No era un desconocido, es una persona de mi entera confianza**-le respondió un poco molesto, como puede pensar que iba a poner a un desconocido a seguirla.

**Pero igual me espió, estas muy mal**- dijo señalándome molesta- **si crees que voy a pasar por alto eso….**

Me incline en la mesa y le acaricie su mejilla- **vamos hermosa, tenemos que conocernos si vamos a estar casados**- concluye diciendo, volviendo a mi postura anterior y poner mi atención a la comida.

Mina se quedo bastante aturdida ante mi gesto, cuando le acaricie por mi cuerpo pasa una corriente eléctrica que jamás la había sentido antes, la vi que comió poco, todavía esta aturdida.

**Estuvo delicioso, no lo crees?**- le pregunte mientras retiraban los platos.

**Eh… si claro, estuvo delicioso**- me dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- **mm… Yaten, te puedo hacer para que ayudes a mi padre, con su problema**- me pregunto.

**Es simple cariño, cásate conmigo y los ayudare y mas**- dije, mientras tomaba su mano.

**No me voy a casarme contigo**-me aseguro- **no puedo creer que quieras casarte conmigo, cuando puedes tener a la mujer que desees a tus pies**-dijo bajando su mirada a la mesa, si eso era cierto, podía tener a cualquier mujer hermosa, pero yo la quería a ella, no sabía el por que, ni me interesaba en estos momentos.

**No quiero a cualquier mujer, te quiero a ti**-le dije sujetando su manos con firmeza- **cuando te vi en la foto que tu padre tenía en su escritorio, supe que tu serias la mujer perfecta para mí.**

**Como puedes a asegurarme que yo seré la mujer perfecta para ti, cuando no me conoces**- dijo retirando su mano de mi agarre- **yo no soy un objeto, que pues tener por que a ti se te antojo.**

**No eres un antojo, no un objeto, pero digamos que no conozco la palabra no en mi vocabulario**- le dije muy seguro de que ella sería mía, aunque tengo que chantajear a su padre.

**Vas a tener que implementarla de ahora en adelante, porque yo no me voy a casar contigo**- me contesto molesta, tomando su bolso y su saco, se dispuso a salir del restaurant.

Deje el dinero de la cuenta, y la seguí. La vi que estaba esperando por el taxi, fui hasta ella y la agarre del brazo para que se diera vuelta y me mirara

**Como puedes decir que no te vas a casar conmigo, cuando soy yo la solución a sus problemas**- la ataque tomando su brazo con fuerza- **acaso estas esperando a el amor de tu vida.**

**Sí, eso es lo que espero, al amor, a un hombre que me ame que no me pida a cambio de una solución a un problema**- contesto tratando de zafar de mi agarre.

**El amor no existe**-le aseguro soltándome su brazo.

**Si existe, si me caso será por amor, no por dinero**- dijo molesta dándose la vuelta para macharse.

**Te puedo a asegurar que vendrás tú a mí, y aceptaras casarte conmigo**- le dije antes de que abordara el taxi.

**Tú vendrás a mí, tarde o temprano, su solución soy yo y nada más que yo**- pensé mientras me alejaba hasta mi coche.

Eche andar el carro a toda velocidad estaba muy molesto, casarse por amor, el amor no existe, solo son mentiras de escritores cursi, para conseguir a una mujer. Iba escuchando canciones de rock, mientras apretaba más el acelerador.

Frene el cuándo me dio el semáforo en rojo, justo empezaba una canción de The Rasmus- In the shadows, me perdí en mis pensamiento, volviendo a revivir mis dolor.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•Flash back-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•

Entraba al departamento que compartía con mi prometida-**Hotaru**- la llame mientras escandia atrás mi espalda el ramo de rosas que le traía, por nuestro aniversario.

**Hotaru, ya llegue amor**- la llame pero no contesto, supuse que estaba durmiendo. Fui hasta la habitación, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Escuche unos gemidos leve que provenían de la habitación, pensé que tenía pesadillas así que me apresure a abrir la puesta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mi prometida estaba tiendo sexo con mi mejor amigo.

**Ho…Ho...Hotaru**-trataba de hablar pero no podía, estaba estupefacto ante lo que veía.

**Ya… Yaten**- dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Se separo de  
Rubeus y se taparon con las sabanas, ya que sus ropas estaban desparramadas por todos lados, se iba a cercar a mí, pero mi mirada le detuvo.

**Yaten, y-yo le puedo explicar**- trataba de decirme, mientras se acercaba cautelosa.

**¿Que me vas a explicar?**- le grite apretando mis puños con fuerza- **¿que me vas a decir, que esto solo sucedió, que no lo planearon?**

**Yo, no... No sé que decirte, yo no quería que pasara solo paso y ya**- me respondió

**Yaten amigo, te lo podemos explicar**- trato de decir Rubeus, pero no lo deje hablar me abalizarme a él, y le pego un puñetazo

**Yo no soy tu amigo**- le dije agarrándolo del cuello- **te me vas inmediatamente de mi casa.**

**Yaten suéltalo, lo estás asfixiando**- me dijo Hotaru mientras trataba de que lo soltara.

**Se van los dos de mi casa en este mismo momento, no los quiero ver más, no quiero sus explicaciones, mi familia tenía razón respecto a ti, no eres más que una zorra**-les grite mientras soltaba a Rubeus y miraba a Horatu a la cara, no podía creer como me había equivocado con ella.

**Yaten, escúchame…-**trato de hablar pero la interrumpí

No quiero escucharte, solo quiero que te largues de mi casa y de mi vida-le grite un poco mas fuerte conteniendo mis ganas de golpear algo.

Me quede parado hay frente a la cama mirando a un punto fijo, con mis puños apretados, sentí como la puesta se cerraba, me derrumbé de sobre mis rodillas, mientras mis lagrimas empapaban mis mejillas.

**Porque me hiciste esto, yo te di todo, renuncie a mi familia, le di la espalda a todos por ti**- grite mientras le pegaba al suela con mi puño una y otra vez.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•Fin flash back-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•

La bocina de un auto me saco de mis pensamientos, acelere el coche a toda velocidad hasta mi departamento, limpie las lágrimas de mis mejillas con brusquedad, no me permitía llorar por ella después de cómo me engaño.

No iba a caer de nuevo en las garras de una mujer ahora era yo quien se burlaba de ellas, solo mujeres de una noche. No volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no volvería a enamorarme de ninguna mujer.

Mi padre decidió que para heredar la parte de las empresas debía estar casado, antes de mis 28 años, o sino todo iba a parar a una entidad benéfica y como si esto fuera poco agrego una clausula donde decía: "que la mujer con que decida casarme, tiene que tener la bendición de mi madre" ósea ninguna para ella ninguna mujer que conocía estaba a mi altura, pero ahí es donde entra Mina en todo esto, es hermosa y con muy buena familia, una mujer perfecta para mí y mas para mi imagen pública. Mi madre seguro que la aceptara de inmediato.

Me senté en el sofá de mi departamento, hice unas llamadas a mi secretaria, para que arreglara todo para mi llegada mañana, esperaría a que Mina valla a mí, dentro de un mes más o menos, su padre no podrá conseguir un préstamo y no conseguirá trabajo, por lo tanto no podrá ni pagar su colegiatura de la universidad, vendrá mí y yo la esperaría


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takauchi.

* * *

:" El Trato"

POV Mina

Entre en mi habitación procurando no despertar Amy, ya que debe de estar dormida, mañana regresaríamos a Tokio para nuestros comienzo en la universidad.

**Solo espero que papa allá podido solucionar todo**- pensé mientras me colocaba mi pijama y metiéndome en la cama. Me quede profundamente dormida, está muy cansada, esta situación me estresa demasiado.

**Mina…vamos levántate**- sentí que alguien me llamaba y me sacaba las sabanas

**Ah… 5 minutos más mama**- le respondí dormida arropándome de nuevo con las sabanas

**Vamos mina, hay que desayunar temprano y arreglar las maletas a tiempo para** **no perder el avión**- me dijo Amy mientras retiraba las sabana de nuevo.

**Está bien…-**le respondí levantando y dirigiéndome al baño.

Una vez bañadas y cambiadas, bajamos a desayunar. Ordenamos nuestras pertenencias, ya que a partir de unas horas regresábamos a Tokio, dentro de unas semanas tendríamos el examen de admisión a la universidad, donde definiríamos nuestro futuro, va yo lo definiría ya que Amy estudiaría medicina como siempre había soñado.

Salimos al aeropuerto, estaba muy cansada, no veía la hora estar arriba del avión.

**Ah…-**suspire estaba muy aburrida esperando que nos llamaran para subir al avión.

**Hay, no veo la hora de estar en casa**- dijo Amy tratando de entablar conversación.

**Si, tienes razón Amy, yo espero que todo esté solucionado o una parte**- le respondí mientras me recostaba en la silla.

**Lo más seguro es que si, ya que papa me conto que iban ir a pedir préstamos a los bancos**- me conto mirándome esperanzadamente, yo rezaba por dentro para que todo allá funcionado y así poder mandar a Yaten a donde se merece.

**Eso espero Amy… eso espero**- le dije suspirando y mirando el techo. A la media hora de esperar nos llamaron para abordar, dentro de 12 horas estaremos en casa. Dormí la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra la pase mirando a la nada, y pensado en Yaten, si suena loco, pero pensaba es esos hermosos ojos que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera, lastima las circunstancias de cómo lo conoció.

Llegamos el lunes alrededor de las 8 am al aeropuerto de Tokio, luego de buscar nuestros equipajes nos dirigismo a buscar a nuestros padre, íbamos buscando entre toda la multitud hasta que los localizamos.

Están parados cerca de la salida, cuando nos divisaron, mama y tía Setsuna vinieron corriendo a abrazarnos y besarnos.

**Hay mama, no en público**- mire a todos lados avergonzada por la escena de mi madre.

**Que no me extrañaste a caso, yo que te extrañe tanto**- me dijo reprochándome.

**Si mama también te extrañe**-le dije abrazándola y besando su mejilla.

**Hola como esta mi hermosas princesita**- me pregunto mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

**Hola papi, estoy bien y tu**- le pregunto mientras me separaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, no te un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

**Bien mi niña**- me respondió.

**Como esta la mejor sobrina de todas**- me saludo mi tío zafiro.

**Bien y tu tío**- le dije abrazándolo- **hola tía como estas**- salude a mi tía correspondiendo a su abrazo.

**Estoy bien querida, no sabe como las extrañaba**- dijo mientras iba abrazar Amy otra vez.

**Bueno vamos a la casa que nos esperan para desayunas todos juntos**- dijo mi padre abrazándome por los hombros y empezando a caminar.

Media hora después llevamos a mi casa, cuando baje del auto todo estaba muy tranquilo y oscuro. Me dirigí hacia el interruptor para encender la luz.

**Sorpresas, bienvenidas a casa**- gritaron todos.

**No lo puedo creer, están todos aquí**- grite emocionada mientras miraba quien está presente.

**Gracias por la fiesta de bienvenida para nosotras**- dijo Amy agradeciendo a los presente.

**Mina, Amy, que bueno tenerlas de nuevo en casa amigas**- no giramos a ver donde venia esa voz.

**Serena**- gritamos las dos en unisonó y corríamos a abrazarlo.

**Te extrañamos mucho seré**- les dijimos nosotras mientras seguíamos abrazadas.

**Yo también a ustedes amigas**- nos dijo llorando.

Sentimos que alguien carraspeaba pero no le dimos importancia seguíamos abrazadas y hablando, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me estrechaba en una brazo posesivo.

**Hola mi peque, sebe que a mí no me extrañaste porque ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia**- me dijo mi hermano mientras me separaba de su abrazo para que le mirara a la cara.

**Seiya, no sabes cómo te extraño**- le dije siendo yo ahora quien lo abrazaba y escondía mi cara en su pecho para llorar- **me hiciste mucha falta.**

**Hay peque, deja de llorar que me vas a machar la camisa y después mi bombón me va a querer pegar**- me dijo tratando de que me riera.

**Que quieres decir Seiya, que yo te pego porque ensucias tu ropa**- grito serena separándose del abrazo de Amy para llegar donde estábamos nosotros.

**No mi bombón como crees que voy a decir algo así-** dijo mientras levantaba las manos – **solo** **lo decía para que mi peque no llorar.**

**Si claro, échale la culpa a mina**- le dijo mientras lo señalaba enojada- **ahora por eso vas a dormir en el sofá.**

**Jajaja, esa es mi hermanita, ahora ya sabemos quién tiene los pantalones en la casa**- grito Haruka mientras se carcajeaba mirando a serena amenazando a Seiya, y este con cara de asustando.

**Hola preciosa como estuvo tu vieja**- le dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondía

**Hola Haru, estuvo bien, como estas tú y Michu donde la tienes escondida**- le dije a mi amigo mientras buscaba a su señora.

**Yo estoy bien gracias y mi hermosa esposa esta por…**- comenzó a decir cuando lo interrumpieron.

**Justo atrás tuyo**- dijo Michiru-**hola mina que bueno que volviste.**

**Hola michu, gracias yo también estoy contenta de estar en casa**- les dije mientras le sonreía a ambos.

La fiesta duro hasta el almuerzo, yo estaba muerta del cansancio y ni siquiera pude deshacer mis maletas y acomodar mis cosas. Le iba a preguntar a mi madre si me ayudaba así terminaba más rápido, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado así que supuse que estaría con mi padre es su despacho. Cuando una conversación me paró en seco, sentí un sensación como _dejabu_ en mis adentro y algo que me decía que me valla de ahí.

**Pero Darién, algo se tiene que poder hacer, no podemos rendirnos**- escuche la voz de mi madre que hablaba con mi padre.

**Eso es lo que más quisiera Rei, pero no hay solución alguna, los bancos no nos dan crédito, y no tenemos nadie quien nos pueda ayudar, excepto Black**- escuche a que mi padre le confesaba. Y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo cuando nombro a Yaten.

**No, me niego que le pidamos a ese niño, y menos que pongamos a nuestra niña en las garra de ese**- dijo mi madre casi gritándole a mi padre.

**Ya lo sé amor, tampoco quiero eso**- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la calmaba- **pero no tenemos otras que vender la casa y los autos, ahora si estamos en la quiebra total.**

**Oh... Darién**- le dijo mi madre mientras se aferraba a su abraza mientras lloraba.

No podía creer que mi familia estaba en la quiebra total, y que no hay solución, yo no puedo ser egoísta, si de mi depende esto voy hacer lo necesario para que todo salga bien.

Me dirigí a la mi habitación corriendo tome mi celular y busque su número, agradecí que no lo allá borrado, hacia que lo llame

**Hola, hermosa, que necesitas?**- me pregunto con una voz seductora

**Quiero verte en 20 minutos en el bar Júpiter**- le dije seria- **quiero proponerte algo.**

**Mmm… está bien**- dijo cortando la comunicación. Valla que era grosero ni siquiera se despidió.

**Ah… en que lio me voy a meter** -pensé mientras me cambia y salía disparada al bar.

Entre al bar Júpiter, iba un poco retrasada, lo busque y lo vi sentado en la barra coqueteando con una señorita muy bonita. Decidí acercarme e interrumpir lo mío era más importante que su conquista de turno.

**Hola Yaten, espero que no te allá hecho esperar mucho**-Le dije sentándome en la silla atrás suyo.

**Hola mina, no te preocupe estaba bien acompañado**- me dijo mientras le sonreía a la señorita.

**Si ya, me urge hablar contigo**- dije para que me prestara atención.

**Si claro, discúlpame bella**- le dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

**Sí, claro**- le dijo esta sonrojada. Una vez que la mujer se fue el se dio vuelta para prestarme atención.

**Y bien, tu dirá**- me dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

**Bueno, tengo un trato que proponerte**- le dije mientras jugaba nerviosa con un mechón de mi cabello.

**Escucho tu propuesta**- contesto tomando un sorbo de su trago.

Suspire mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar- **yo acepto casarme contigo, si tu ayudas a mi familia, pero no quiero casarme ya, quiero que todos crean que estamos enamorados, así mis padres no van a pensar que estoy sacrificando mi felicidad**- concluí levantando mi mirada para ver su expresión.

Lo vi como en sus labio formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción que me hubiese gustado borrar con un puche tazó- **yo sabía que ibas a aceptar**- dijo seguro- **digamos que yo aceptara esto, en que me beneficio**- me pregunto

**Bueno, me tendrás como esposa, no**- dije y vi que alzaba su ceja en forma de incredibilidad.

**Mmm… está bien, pero yo soy quien pongo la fecha de la boda y tú te encargas de lo demás, y tendrás que ir de ahora en adelante a todos eventos juntos como una pareja**- me dijo seriamente mientras tomaba mi mano.

**Acepto, pero por el solo hecho de tener un trato, eso no significa que voy a tolerar que este coqueteando con otras mujeres, me entendiste**- le dije mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba esa señorita con sus amigas- **al mas mínimo intento de infidelidad el trato se acaba.**

**Mmm… me parece justo, igual va para ti, entonces**- dicho esto se levanto de su silla y me ofreció su mano para salir del bar.

**A donde vamos**- le pregunte mientras salíamos del bar.

**Hablar con tus padres**- dijo guiándome a su auto.

**¿Eh?...**- grite parándome de golpe- **no,no,no, está loco todavía a no es muy pronto primero tenemos que decidir que le vamos a decir y después lo anunciamos a todos.**

**Está bien, será como tu quiera**- dijo soltando mi mano- **entonces vallamos un lugar más tranquilo para hablar. **

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.• M y Y-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•

Pov Yaten

Al fin había conseguido lo que deseaba, que mina aceptara mi oferta, sin duda que ella por su familia haría lo sea, incluso casarse con un hombre como yo con tal de ayudarlos.

Nos dirigimos a mi oficina, era el lugar más apropiado donde poder hablar tranquilos y sin interrupción. Llegamos y la ayude a bajar de su coche, y le enseñe la empresa, llegamos a mi oficina.

**Hola kakkyu**- salude a mi secretaria, era una de mis tantas damas de compañía, una hermosa mujer, esbelta con un cuerpo bonito y dueña de una hermosa cabellera rojiza- **no me pases llamadas, y no estoy para nadie, entendido.**

**Si, Yaten, entendido para nadie**- me respondió dedicándome una sonrisa e guiñándome un ojo, pero al posar su vista en mina, la cambio, si estaba celosa- **y la señorita es…-**me pregunto

**Hola soy mina chiba, mucho gusto**- le dijo mina mientras extendía su mano para saludarla.

**Ha… Hola**- kakkyu respondió secamente, si esta celosa, pero que más da, ella sabía que lo nuestro era solo de una noche, aunque le permitía mucha confianza.

Mina frunció el ceño al notar lo molesta que estaba kakkyu y al no devolverle el saludo, así que tuve que intervenir.

**Kakkyu, Mina es la hermana de Seiya y mi novia, espero que la respetes y sepas que para ella nunca estoy ocupado, entendido**-le dije seriamente para que Mina se sintiera a gusto y así poder llevar esto en paz, por ahora.

**¡¿He?!...**-me respondió kakkyu confundida y dedicando una mirada asesina a Mina, si le declaro la guerra, pero bueno lo que ella pensaba no iba a cambiar el sentido de que Mina es mi novia y mi futura esposa por así decirlo.

**Nos vemos kakkyu**- la salude mientras lleva a Mina agarrada de la cintura dirigiéndola a mi oficina.

Una vez a dentro de la oficina Mina se separo de mi, se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar que tenía en mi oficina y se sentó en uno de los sofás negros de cuero. Vi que me miraba con el entrseño fruncido, estaba molesta.

**Porque me miraba de esa manera**- me pregunto al fin- **si no me conoce, ni siquiera por educación me saludo como se debe.**

**Kakkyu es algo especial Mina, no le des importancia**- trate de calmarla, no le podía decir que ella era una de mis tantas compañías.

**Te lo advierto Yaten, esta es la última vez que me trata así, la próxima la pongo en su sitio**- me dijo roja de enojo, está bien, kakkyu se porto por de más de grosera, pero no podía hacer nada delante de Mina sin delatarme. Tenía que hablar con ella a solas.

Suspire y la mire, le dedique una sonrisa coqueta y vi que se sonrojaba- **hablare con ella, vas a ver que te va a tratar bien de ahora en adelante.**

**Bueno, yo no soy una chica caprichoso o egocéntrica que suele pisotear a las demás personas por su status social**- me dijo mientras baja la vista al piso- **no me gusta que me traten así, y por eso no trato a las personas de ese modo, aunque mi familia tenga dinero, nosotros somos humilde ante todo.**

Me quede viéndola, me dedico una mirada muy especial, vi sus hermosos ojos celestes que me cautivo al instante, me perdí en su mirada, sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir desbocadamente, tuve que contenerme para no abrazarla y besarla.

**mm… Yaten vamos a empezar a ver cuando le decimos a nuestras familia lo nuestro**- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y de mi hipnosis.

**Ah… si, ya que tú decidiste esto, elige...**- le propuse mientras me dirigía al mini bar a prepararme un trago, lo necesitaba

**Estaba pensando que podríamos decir que, nos encontramos por casualidad en Londres y que me invitaste a cenar y como hubo chispa me invitaste a salir de nuevo, hasta que me dijiste si quería se tu novia**- me preguntó aunque algo de eso era cierto, no me parecía, nadie iba a creer que yo le voy a rogar a una mujer.

**No se mina, te parece que se creerán eso**- dije tratando de convencerla, no quería que mi orgullo quedara pisoteado- **mejor decirnos que nos encontramos por casualidad y vos quedaste muy embobada por mí..**

**¡!¿HE?!**- grito dando un brinco de donde estaba sentada- **yo embobada por vos, aja, eso quisieras….**

Me quede sentado en el mini bar mientras la veía como caminaba de un lado al otro en la oficina. Esto me iba a llevar mucho tiempo, tenía una cita esta noche y tenía que prepararme.

**Está bien, como tú no quieres que tu orgullo sea pisoteado…**- empezó a decirme mientras caminaba hacia donde está sentado- **Decimos que nos encontramos de casualidad en Londres y vos para disculparte por lo sucedido en el despacho de mi padre, me invitaste un café, y conversamos y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos cosas en común, y una cosa llevo a la otra y nos hicimos novio.**

**Mmmm… me parece bien, bueno entonces, le digo a mi madre que haga una cena para el martes a la noche y que invite a tus padres, y hay les decimos**- le dije para poder terminar con esto pronto.

**Está bien, como tengo que ir vestida, con algún vestido**- me pregunto la verdad es que me gustaría mucho verla con un vestido parecido, pero su hermano la mataría y a mí también.

**Un vestido estaría bien, pero no provocador, ya que tu hermano te mataría y por consiguiente a mi también por poner mis ojos en su hermanita**- le dije mientras terminaba mi whisky y me serbia otro, la verdad es que no sabía como mi mejor amigo tomaría esto, de seguro me mataría.

**Bhab…. No le tendrás miedo a Seiya, si es como un cachorrito indefenso**- me dijo mientras me quitaba mi bebida de la mato- **si quieres que funcione tienes que enfrentarlo, pero te aseguro que te pondrá a prueba.**

**Ah... ese es el problema parece un cachorrito indefenso, pero cuando se enoja no quisiera estar cerca**- le dije mientras volví a servirme otra copa- **es muy receloso con los suyos y más contigo, como será que no sabía que tenía una hermana.**

**Mmmm…. Si siempre fue muy celoso-** dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá-** un día, un chico me invito a salir al cine un viernes a la noche, yo le respondí que si, el era del equipo de futbol americano y muy popular, pero mi hermanito se entero y lo golpeo por pones sus ojos en su hermana.**

**Si, típico de Seiya, y si con conejo era si, con vos debe ser peor…-** le asegure, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo y cuñado, pero tenía que haces esto.

**sí, pero no te preocupes mientras me hagas feliz, el no te va hacer nada-** Mina estaba muy segura, quería creerle, pero no podía, ya que no estamos en esto para ser felices, por lo menos yo no.

**Si como tu digas- **suspire mientras me acomodaba para salir de la oficina-** ya es tarde es hora de irnos.**

**Si tienes razón, mañana tengo que ir a la universidad para inscribirme y tomar el curso- **me informo mientras también se alistaba para salir.

**Bueno, entonces nos vemos el martes-** le dije mientras salíamos de mi oficina, por suerte kakkyu ya se había ido.

**Sí, claro Yaten- **me dijo

Llegamos al estacionamiento muy rápido, le abrí la puerta de su auto para que subiera, pero cuando se acerco a subir al coche trompazo y para que no se lastimara alcance a sostenerla por la cintura, cuando se incorporo, me miro con esos ojos que me hipnotizaron, me di cuenta que nuestras bocas estaba muy cercas y no pude aguantar el impulso de besarla.

Pose mis labios en los suyos, sus labios era dulces, la estrecha mas contra mi cuerpo, mina respondió a mi beso con timidez. Profundicé mi beso y sentí que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acercaba más a mí.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, vi que bajaba la mirada sonrojada y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

**Mina, estas bien?-** le pregunte levantando con un dedo su mentón para que me mirara.

**Si...Estoy bien**.- Me aseguro dedicándome una a sonrisa- **pero no debiste besarme, no… así.**

**Pero que dice mina, acaso nunca...-**le pregunte confundido, no puede ser que nunca le hayan dado un beso.

Ella me negó-**No nunca**- dijo subiendo a su auto.

**Mina…**- no alcance a disculparme por besarla, ya que ella había arrancado el coche y salió del estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

La vi como se alejaba en su coche, suspire profundamente y me dirigí a mi coche, no podía dejar de pensar sus ojos, en cómo me dejaban hipnotizados con solo una mirada. Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, no iba a caer ante ella, era ella quien iba a caer frente a mí y se iba a enamorar de mi perdidamente.

Llegue a mi auto y me dispuse a llamar a mi cita para que me esperar en su departamento, ya que en público no podían verme con nadie que no sea Mina, ya que supuesta mente prometí serle fiel, en lo que a mí concierne aparentar ser fiel a mi supuesta novia.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.• M y Y-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews..

Luana: Gracias por leer mi fic y me pone muy contenta que te allá gustado... si a mi tmb me gusta esta pareja...

Yaten esta un poco dolido, pero Mina podrá curarlo? Besos y espero que te guste mi nuevo capitulo.

sheblunar: Gracias por tu comentario... si Yaten es una mendigo...

Illusion of Crystal: Gracias por leer mi fic, y me pone contentísima que te allá gustado... Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste, espero tus comentarios y opiniones.. saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Cp. IV: "problemas solucionados"

Pov Mina

El día de hoy fue un completo caos, desde que acepte ser la futura señora Black, no podía creer hasta que punto me había acorralado Yaten para que aceptara.

La llegada a su oficina no había mejorado el asunto, su secretaria se comporto por de más de grosera e igualada, se que yo no soy de las personas que miden a las personas por su status social, pero ella me saco de mis casillas. De solo acordarme como miraba a Yaten, esta señorita era algo de él o había sido, pero yo no iba hacer una cornuda, no eso no, si me llegaba a enterar que él me engañaba saldría a la luz todo sobre nuestro acuerdo.

Pero en mi cabeza solo estaba la imagen cuando él iba acercando sus hermosos labio para besarme y la sensación cuando sentí como profundizaba el beso, era un beso exigido, lleno de deseo y lujuria, y era mi primer beso, siempre había soñado con que me lo diera mi príncipe, un beso cargado de amor no de deseo e lujuria. No pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas de frustración, pero debí prevenirme de que esto iba a pasar había aceptado ser su novia e futura esposa, y esto implica en mi papel, pero solo eso iba a obtener, ni ahora ni después tendría algo más de mi.

Me dirigí hacia la saca de mis tíos necesitaba hablar con Amy y pregúntale a tía Setsuna si tenía algún vestido para mañana en la noche.

Mansión Chiba-Meioh

Me estacione frente en la mansión, baje del auto apresurada, necesitaba hablar con Amy urgente. No alcance a golpear la puerta que Artemis me abrió la puerta.

**Hola Artemis**- le dije dándole un abrazo y un beso- **me has extrañado verdad**

**Hola mina, claro que te extrañe mi niña, mira lo hermosa que te has puesto**- me dijo mientras correspondía a mi abrazo y me besaba la mejilla.

**¿Cómo esta luna?-**le pregunte mientras me separaba de su abrazo-**¿está en la cocina?**

**Está bien, si está en la cocina haciendo un pastel, le agradara mucho verle- **me dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombres y me guiaba hasta la cocina.

**Luna cariño, mira a quien trajo la marea**- le dijo Artemis mientras entrabamos a la cocina.

**A quien cariño**- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar enfrente de los dos- **no puede ser, mi pequeña….**

Luna medio corrió abrazarme y besarme, si me extraño y yo a ella.

**Como te extrañe lunita, no sabes la falta que me hiciste, con tus concejos**- le dije mientras la abrazaba y sollozaba.

**Hay mi pequeña, yo también te extrañe**- me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas- **ahora vamos a tomar un té y comer el rico pastel que estoy haciendo y me cuentas que te tiene así, vale.**

**Vale, pero vamos a la habitación de Amy, así le cuento a ella también- **le dije mientras me separaba de ella para poner ir a buscar Amy y tía Setsuna- **luna tía setsu, no está tengo que pedirle un favor.**

**Si, esta con mi otra niña- **me dijo mientras volvía al pastel- **están ordenando la ropa y hablando, viste que por el problema, van a vender las casas y otras propiedades.**

Como no lo iba a saber, esto estaba muy mal, de suerte que tengo todo arreglado, tengo que hablar con Yaten para que arregle todo esto ahora.

**Si lunita, lo sé pero todo ya se va solucionar, ya vas a ver mañana va a estar todo solucionado…- **le dije tratando de consolarla, tenía que creerme.

**Eso espero mi niña, esperemos un milagro**- me dijo luna, que junto Artemis me miraba raro.

Artemis era mi chofer y mi confidente y luna era la nana de serena, cuando se conocieron se enamoraron y se casaron, pero entro a la discusión en que casa vivirían, y para que ninguna familia se enojara, vinieron a trabajar con mis tíos.

**Voy a buscar a Amy y mi tía con permiso**- le avise mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba, busque una habitación bacía para hablar por teléfono.

-**hola**- si era el- **hola Yaten, necesito pedirte algo**- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación fijándome que nadie me vio entrar. Estuvimos un largo rato hablando y al final llegamos a un acuerdo, hoy mismo el iba a solucionar nuestros problemas, ahora podía respirar tranquila y mañana le comunicaría a mi familia que estaba todo bien.

Salía de la habitación y me tope con Artemis si había escuchado todo.

**Ar...Art...Artemis, q...que estás haciendo aquí?-**le pregunte tartamudeando, el llevaba en ceño fruncido, ya sabía la verdad y está enfadado- **por favor Artemis, no digas nada, si.**

**Sabes en el lio que te has metido mina, tú tienes una idea de que si te casas con "ese", vas a sufrir mucho- **lo dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho-

**Si, lo sé muy bien, pero no puedo permitir que mi familia sufra, yo sé lo que hago Artemis, confía en mí, sii**- le dije mientras ponía cara de borrego a medio morir, esa cara siempre funcionaba con él.

**Ah…no me pongas esa cara quieres**- me dijo enfadado, si mi cara lo estaba ablandando- **ahh… está bien, pero cuando ese sinvergüenza te hago llorar o se propase contigo lo mato.**

**Está bien Artemis, gracias, no te preocupes serás el primero**- le dije dándole un abrazo- **pero ya sabes de esto nada a nadie…**

**Si, mina, siempre pones esa cara para salirte con la tuya- **lo dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

**Bueno Artemis, me voy con mi prima e tía**- le dije mientras golpeaba a la habitación de Amy.

**Amy soy yo ábreme, tengo que contarte algo**- le gritaba golpeando la puerta, para que me abra.

Iba a volver a golpear la puerta cuando Amy me abrió, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

**Amy por que llorar**- le dije mientras limpiaba su mejillas con mi mano, sabia la respuesta

**Hay mina, esto es más grave de lo que creía, esta todo mal**- me dijo volviendo a sobre sus paso y tirarse en la cama justo al lado de tía Setsuna.

**Hola tía, bueno yo necesito un favor tuyo**- le dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás cerca de la cama- **necesito si tienes un vestido para una fiesta, para mañana en la noche, ustedes también esta invitados.**

**Mina, no estamos para fiestas, que acaso no entiendes que estamos a punto de perder todo-** me dijo Amy levantándose de la cama de un salto- **no puedes ser tan egoísta, cuando la familia está por perder todo vos lo único que te importa es ir a una fiesta**- me grito molesta.

**Lo menos que eso es egoísta, y si voy a una fiesta o una cena es porque ya está todo solucionado**- le dije tratando de que comprendiera que me había sacrificado por la familia, para que no perdiéramos todo.

**Todo solucionado, no está equivocada, está muy mal**- seguía diciéndome Amy- **yo no pienso ir a ningún lado.**

**Bueno Amy has lo querías, pero te vuelvo a repetir que todo estará bien, mañana a la noche sabrás todo**- le dije parándome de mi lugar pata retirarme- **tía tendría algo de tu colección de vestidos.**

**Claro mina, tengo un perfecto para ti- **me dijo mientras se paraba de donde estaba y se disponía a salir de la habitación, seguida por mí.

**Amy no quiero que este enojada conmigo, pero quiero que vallas mañana a la noche ibas a comprender lo que te digo**- le dije mientras me disponía a salir den tras de Setsuna.

Nos dirigimos a su estudio, me mostro unos hermosos vestido, pero me enamore de un vestido que tenía en su menique, era largo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, strapples con un cinturón debajo del busto, era de seda de color roja carmesí, me quedaba a la perfección.

**Tía quiero este vestido, es perfecto**- le dije me miraba en el espejo.

**Mina, está hecho para ti, claro que te lo regalo- **lo dijo mientras buscaba unas sandalias bajas que combinaran con el vestido y la ocasión.

Una vez terminado mi vestuario me dispuse a volver a casa, ya que mis padres deben estar preocupados por que salir desde temprano y ya era la hora de la cena y no había vuelto.


End file.
